Somewhere I can belong
by Nikanika
Summary: Nikki's life is finally going somewhere, she is about to get blade the snivy and set off for unova but things didn't go acording to nikki's perfect plan and she ends up moving to kalos and training firework the rude and self conserved fennkin.
1. The last ship home

I was crying so hard my eyes burnt, my home was gone, my life was gone, and worst of all my freinds were gone, I would never get to train blade the snivy, or catch a lilipup with rusty. I'm trapped in a boat, waiting to set off to the kalos region. "mom are we going to set sail soon" I said trying to get this trip over with "in two hours, are you exited?" she replied "no" I said in a tone that quickly ended the conversation. I stood up and walked out the door and ran down the hall, untill I was sure no one could see or hear me. I slumped up against the bathroom wall and cried, I cried my eyes out, I was never going to play with blade again or run through the streets of black city with rusty. I looked down at my hands and pulled a little black city keychain out of pocket, I threw it into the sea. I looked across the dock and saw rusty running across the dock "I almost forgot to say good-bye" he yelled. On his shoulder stood blade my best freind had taken the pokemon we had always agreed was mine, "Nikki, wait up, come here" he said as he ran up to the edge of the boat "hey rusty, I see you got blade" I said "his name's leaf now" I guess no one is who the say when they think they're alone I thought but then again it's better leaf gets someone I can trust. "five minutes to launch" said the voice on the intercom "ummm, I guess this is good-bye rusty" I said "yeah guess so" he replied. I left the dock and walked into our suite "hi mom" I said as I felt the boat lurch on a wave, oh yeah did I mention I get seasick.

* * *

Please review,

Nikanika


	2. The summoning

We were in the main entertainment hall watching a magician and his espeon violet. the espeon was just using psychic but he had a great personailty. "now I need a fine young trainer with strong Pokemon" a blue haired boy with a swanna raised his hand, "you good sir, come up." the kid rushed up basically dragging his swanna. "now pick a girl from the crowd" I tried not to look very interested but belive it or not he pulled out his hand from his pocket and pointed at me. "heh, I don't have any Pokemon yet so you can't pick me" I said trying to sound genuinely upset "oh, well you look like you're over ten so come up here" the magician said. man, so close I thought as I walked up "you have one now" he said as he plopped a pokeball my bag "what!? C-can you do that?" the boy said from behind "sure" the magician responded, he was smiling like he was about to A: go crazy and kill us, or B: thats about it? "I will now summon the spirit of mew and mewtwo through these trainers" his espeon lept on a stool and started to glow "aggrgh, achhh, eeelp... No..not me..you can't do it... Stop, stop"the boy yelled as he started to rise he moved his hand and the espeon was thrown off the stool with a move that I can only describe as the boy using a force choke. "noooooo..." the boy cried as his eyes rolled into his head "I can not...be... controlled" he fell to the floor.

"I..I...Wait. I never got to hear your name" he said as he chased me through the halls. I decided to use the Pokemon the magician gave me, I threw the pokeball hoping it would hit his head, it missed and a pokemon I had never seen before popped out "fenni, fen" it cried as it sat down well, that worked I thought sarcasticly "my name is Nikki, can you leave me alone now, I'm in a very bad mood, and I am slightly scared of you after that mewtwo thing" "you don't have to get mad I just wanted to have a freind for kalos... By the way my name is Murphy" he said as he walked away. "Murphy, wait" I said as I watched him. "Yesss" he cried as he ran back over to me, startling the Pokemon that I had been given. Stupid pity I thought as he hugged me.

* * *

well what do you think about it so far? Please review it really helps

I wrote this whole chapter listening to Kelly clarkson's "people like us", wow


End file.
